<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All巴托】一些短篇和paro by Kowalsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316892">【All巴托】一些短篇和paro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky'>Kowalsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All巴托, M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 巴托洛米奧總受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴托洛米奧受短篇合輯<br/>有日常清水、搞笑、開車黃暴黑色、AU跟paro標在每章標題後</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartolomeo/Bellamy (One Piece), Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, Bartolomeo/Shanks, 紅托, 貝托, 路托, 迪托</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【迪托】撒嬌（我流ABO宇宙）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴托洛米一打開他的房間門，就被熟悉的玫瑰花味包裹住，味覺衝突讓他差點沒把晚餐吐出來。<br/>
　　<br/>
他確定那顆捲心菜除了跑進他房間，還在他的床上打滾，看那最重的信息素濃度都集中在床上就知道了...<br/>
他扶額，就算他們很熟...好吧他更正，就算他們已經在一起了，跑進他房間放了信息素就跑到底是在搞什麼唄？</p>
<p>　　<br/>
他拿起電話蟲打給對方。<br/>
　　<br/>
「啊~那個啊，我想說你時間也差不多就先留給你，不然要是像上次一樣昏迷不省可就糟糕了。」<br/>
「............白癡...都進房間了就不要走唄...」<br/>
　　<br/>
嗯？？？？？？？<br/>
　　<br/>
「我可以當作這是在撒嬌嗎？」<br/>
卡文迪許輕笑。<br/>
「...反正你現在不過來就一輩子別想上船唄！」<br/>
不給對方回話機會，巴托洛米奧直接把電話掛掉。</p>
<p>　　<br/>
Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【迪托】童話王子(現paro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>「明明是王子，山治前輩卻會自己下廚做菜，好厲害唄...」</p>
<p>巴托洛米奧撐頰對著遠處發呆，平常聽慣對草帽一行的稱讚，此時卻讓卡文迪許很不是滋味。<br/>「你要的話我也能做給你吃...」<br/>嫉妒的競爭心讓他脫口而出這句話。 <br/>「你不會的唄？我從來沒看你做過。」<br/>「反正這週末來我家就對了！」</p>
<p>　　<br/>結果從小都要別僕人打理一切的卡文迪許王子，果然還是跟預期一樣把自家廚房炸了。<br/>據說連在隔壁書房看書的斯萊曼管家，都被震到連人帶桌椅離地至少有5公分。<br/>　　</p>
<p>最後還是巴托洛米奧用老家婆婆的小知識才把廚房清乾淨。</p>
<p>原來這貨是、灰姑娘...！卡文迪許在內心讚嘆。</p>
<p>　　<br/>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>海賊盛宴把千陽號打掃的乾乾淨淨的巴托，根本就是灰姑娘啊！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【迪托】46x24(年齡操作系列1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>20年後的卡文迪許，說話時帶點沉穩，不像他認識的那個那麼煩人，對方說聽到巴托洛米奧叫他“捲心菜”時讓他有點懷念，因為這幾年都已經改叫他全名...在床上有時候...<br/>　　<br/>巴托洛米奧很確定他聽到“老公”兩個字。<br/>臉紅成熟透草莓一樣的巴托洛米奧現在只有想撞牆自盡的衝動。</p>
<p>　　<br/>卡文迪許啜了一口茶朝他微笑，露骨的眼神把眼前的人裡裡外外都吃乾抹淨，坐在餐桌對面的巴托洛米奧下意識把視線移開，不安地把外套稍微拉起來，減少皮膚露出的面積。<br/>「別擔心，我還沒那麼無恥到會對20年前的你下手。」<br/>　　<br/>那你倒是不要一直視姦唄！<br/>這種好像全身上下都被摸透騷擾的感覺好可怕！</p>
<p>　　<br/>原本那顆捲心菜以後也會變成這樣嗎？<br/>在白馬跟他整合之後？<br/>巴托洛米奧想不出他以後怎麼有辦法應付這種傢伙...</p>
<p>　　<br/>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【迪托】26x44(年齡操作系列2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>卡文迪許張開眼，發現枕頭另一邊的被單下露出那頭他熟悉的綠毛。<br/>　　<br/>「喂巴托洛米奧，你怎麼在我床上？」<br/>　　<br/>對方縮了縮，把自己往被單裡面埋起來。<br/>「唔...再讓我睡一下唄...昨天被你折來折去我身體都快散了...變態捲心菜...」<br/>聲音有點沙啞還帶著哭腔。<br/>　　<br/>聽得一頭污水...不對、霧水的卡文迪許管他三七二十一就把被單掀了，映入他眼前的是――大片的吻痕。　　<br/>從頸邊一路到鎖骨、胸前再到腰側和腹肌，身上跟手指上偶爾會帶著咬痕，再往下的部位他在腦內想像，估計也是留在令人難以啟齒的部位吧...<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>卡文迪許難為情的把被單放下。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>不過對方似乎不在意顯露給他看，伸了懶腰，找了個舒適的角度側躺在床上撐頰，打呵欠懶懶的問他：<br/>「所以你這次要玩什麼？把自己變成小捲心菜？演得還滿像的唄。」</p>
<p>　　<br/>交換資訊後才知道眼前這個巴托洛米奧其實是從20年後跑過來的，至於原因...不清楚。</p>
<p>　　<br/>卡文迪許對20年後隨時都在散發慵懶色氣費洛蒙的巴托洛米奧起了反應，對方也察覺到了，靠過來親暱地把雙手圈住卡文迪許的脖子，就在以為對方要吻他時，巴托洛米奧湊過去在耳邊呢喃了一句：<br/>　<br/>　　　<br/>「只敢想不敢做的小變態...」見卡文迪許臉紅，他壞笑吐舌之後就把對方晾在原地。</p>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>卡文迪許在內心暗詡：絕對...要把巴托洛米奧調教成他的所有物！</p>
<p>　　<br/>Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【迪托】46x44(年齡操作系列完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
隔天睡醒時一切都恢復原狀，卡文迪許一看到“他的”巴托洛米奧，便一把抱過來讓他跨坐在自己身上，從頸側開始往下啃咬吸吮。　　<br/>
「...唔...你突然幹嘛唄？發神經啊？...嗯...」<br/>
「消毒。」　<br/>
淡淡回應之後又開始嘴上的動作。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「你連自己的醋都要吃？真受不了你唄......哼啊！...」　<br/>
卡文迪許咬了他一口，滿意的聽著對方發出的呻吟，接著再安撫似地輕舔剛剛自己咬過的地方。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
對方是誰？是未來海賊王大船團的1號隊長，他當然有理由跟他吃那個醋。<br/>
雖然好幾次被巴托洛米奧說是腦袋跟眼睛壞掉才看上他，不過他從來不這麼覺得。　<br/>
這可是他親手慢慢調教出來的人，哪能隨隨便便給別人碰。</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「是說，你沒有對過去的我做什麼唄？」<br/>
「......當然沒有。」他遲疑了。<br/>
　　<br/>
「...這反應絕對有唄！你做了什麼快說！不然不准繼續！」巴托洛米奧用雙手夾住對方的臉，看起來就像個白癡三明治。<br/>
為了不讓自己的臉再醜下去、呃當然還有拗不過他心愛的人，只好把說過的話全盤托出...</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「白癡捲心菜！老子早就說不要了唄！你還說得跟真的一樣幹嘛！」<br/>
「但是你上次明明...」<br/>
「啊啊啊啊啊閉嘴！！！」巴托洛米奧紅著臉，抓著對方黑色的荷葉襯衫衣領激烈前後搖晃。<br/>
　　<br/>
「好啦老婆大人~原諒我嘛~」邊說手還不安分在對方身上亂摸。<br/>
「誰是你老婆唄！死變態！」</p><p>　　<br/>
Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>個人覺得人格統合之後的卡文迪許穿黑色上衣會非常適合吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【迪托】26x24(年齡操作系列尾聲)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>兩個人看到對方的氣氛說有多詭異就有多詭異，尤其是巴托洛米奧，好像一隻受驚嚇的動物一樣頻頻避開對方的視線和接觸。 </p>
<p>「「那個...」」<br/>「「啊...你先說.....」」</p>
<p>　　<br/>「「......」」</p>
<p>　　<br/>「老子以後除了捲心菜絕對不會叫你其他的稱呼唄///」「本公子以後絕對要讓你叫出捲心菜以外的稱呼！」</p>
<p>　　<br/>「哈？」「咦？」<br/>巴托洛米奧意識到自己被整了(?)</p>
<p>　　<br/>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【路托】在逃亡的三分鐘之間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>路飛在城市的道路上隨意穿梭在人群之中，突然伸長手臂抓住了轉角的桿子，利用橡膠的反作用力帶人飛上屋頂，最後跳進杳無人煙的窄巷，確定海軍沒有追捕之後，滿意的靠在牆壁坐下。<br/>　　<br/>「嘻嘻嘻！剛才真好玩，對吧？洛米男？」路飛轉頭問向旁邊站著卻不知所措的男人。</p>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>巴托洛米奧被這次停港的偶遇嚇的不清，本來想好好跟前輩打招呼，誰知道路飛後面還跟了一大群追捕的海軍，但還是認出他。<br/>　　<br/>「喂~~~！這不是洛米男嗎！」<br/>前前前、前輩還記得我！簡直感動的要哭了唄！！！<br/>然而感動的時間短得讓他來不及哭出一滴淚，巴托洛米奧還沒說出半句話，就被路飛撈起來扛在肩上逃跑。　　<br/>「啊啊啊啊啊！路飛前輩！！！」<br/>跟猴子一樣飛來盪去的高速移動方式，讓原本地盤在陸地上的前黑幫老大嚇得差點暈過去。</p>
<p>　　<br/>　<br/>　　　<br/>巴托洛米奧現在正靠在牆上喘氣。<br/>「哈啊...真不愧是前輩唄，遇到這樣的大場面還能夠帶著小的一起逃跑，小的真是萬生有幸唄！！！」<br/>「噗哈哈哈哈哈你太誇張了啦！」<br/>　　　<br/>「嗯...不過今天真可惜啊，本來想跟洛米男好好約會的，被海軍搞砸了...」路飛不滿的噘嘴。<br/>「約約約約會？！」“那個”約會？！跟我？我沒有聽錯唄？<br/>　　<br/>「我先走啦，洛米男你也要小心啊！」　<br/>不給對方機會說話，路飛壓好帽子跳上建築物，跟巴托洛米奧道別。<br/>過沒一會又聽到海軍整群追過去的腳步聲。</p>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>巴托洛米奧整個人悠悠晃晃的回到船上，門都沒開就連屏障帶人撞進自己寢室，倒在床上。<br/>因為他在路飛離開後，發現口袋裡不知道什麼時候塞了一張紙條，上面寫的是路飛之後要跟他約會的地點。</p>
<p>　　<br/>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>路飛的紙條是在扛人的時候塞的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【All托】當偶像參賽，死對頭還有勝算嗎？(人類觀察系列1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>
「嫁給我吧，巴托洛米奧！集優雅、天分、才華、英俊還有人氣於一身，以及皇室血統的本公子，這麼完美的對象還有什麼不選擇的理由嗎？」<br/>
卡文迪許旋轉單膝向巴托洛米奧跪下，後面還有斯萊曼高舉牌子寫著：嫁給他！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「...老子晚上睡覺都有人身安危結個屁婚唄！」<br/>
巴托洛米奧邊挖鼻子邊從前面走過。</p><p>　　<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
「欸、」<br/>
■！卡文迪許  OUT！■<br/>
螢幕畫面上蓋上鮮紅色猶如印章的特效字幕，幾乎擋住整個畫面。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「哈哈哈哈哈這是在幹嘛啊！捲心菜也太有趣了吧！」<br/>
在後台看著現場轉播的路飛笑到邊敲桌子邊噴淚。<br/>
「...這是求婚觀察類型的節目吧，節目製作組也太閒。」<br/>
　　<br/>
貝拉米把雙腳放在桌子上坐在路飛隔壁，覺得他是在後台不是在攝影機前真是太好了，雖然求婚都是製作組安排好的橋段，不過被觀察對象拒絕的滋味實在不是很好受，尤其當觀察對象是巴托洛米奧。</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
製作組人員拿著稿子走進來。<br/>
「10分鐘後換貝拉米先生，麻煩準備一下。」<br/>
貝拉米的墨鏡裂出一小塊碎片。</p><p>　　<br/>
卡文迪許走進後台休息室，憤恨的念著什麼。<br/>
「再說一次，為什麼我要來上這種節目然後被當眾拒絕？」<br/>
「因為你不敢和喜歡的對象告白。」斯萊曼一針見血的回答。<br/>
「......對......」</p><p>　　<br/>
卡文迪許，一個大寫的慫。</p><p>　　<br/>
Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 【All托】當偶像參賽，朋友還有勝算嗎？(人類觀察系列2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>
貝拉米看著稿子的台詞，的確是不難記，甚至還可以利用他的優勢來一點即興發揮。<br/>
　　<br/>
不過沒想到那個海賊貴公子居然“也”看上巴托洛米奧，聽說他們平常感情就不太好，覺得身為巴托洛米奧的戰友(對方認定)的他早就贏在起跑點，想到這點的貝拉米，惡劣的透過墨鏡朝卡文迪許挑釁，對方察覺到之後狠狠地瞪回去，眼神銳利的彷彿可以砍他千萬遍。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
■！貝拉米  OUT！■</p><p> </p><p>「噗哈哈哈哈從背後抱住送花是哪個年代的求婚方式啊！恭喜你啊鬃狗貝拉米，好人卡跟朋友卡都拿到了哈哈哈哈！」<br/>
　　<br/>
貝拉米一走回後台，就看到卡文迪許抱著肚子笑得很沒心沒肺，完全忘了剛剛自己也被拒絕過。</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
貝拉密現在坐在靠牆的位置上意志消沉、除了墨鏡完全碎裂，整個人看起來好像還有點褪色，他開始懷疑自己怎麼會被拒絕。<br/>
　　<br/>
他從背後環抱住巴托洛米奧的時候，給了滿滿的安全感，他很確定有看到對方臉紅，說話也開始結巴，一切氣氛都很好，所以他偷偷在耳邊告白說想先從交往開始...但是巴托洛米奧嘴裡給的答覆竟然只是想繼續當朋友？！</p><p>貝拉米脫色又更嚴重了些，已經完全接近白色。</p><p>「完了這個沒救了。」大概是因為都被拒絕，卡文迪許晃動裝滿玫瑰花瓣、不知道哪裡來的紅酒杯看好戲。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>「最後一位路飛先生，麻煩10分鐘後準備上場。」<br/>
「「嚇...？！」」<br/>
卡文迪許和貝拉米同時感覺非常、非常的不妙。</p><p>　　<br/>
Tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 【All托】當偶像參賽，偶像本人就有勝算嗎？(人類觀察系列完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>
「最後一位路飛先生，麻煩10分鐘後準備上場。」<br/>
「唷！終於要輪到我了！」路飛在一旁磨拳擦掌。</p><p>　　<br/>
不，這不是去打架，請不要開始暖身。<br/>
　　</p><p>他應該只是來幫忙，不是真的對巴托洛米奧有意思吧？<br/>
卡文迪許和貝拉米同時這樣希望。　<br/>
他們都很了解巴托洛米奧有多瘋狂癡迷草帽，沒準他只要站在那什麼都不說，使個眼神人就自己貼上去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
準備的時間路飛只瞄了一眼稿子就丟在旁邊。</p><p>　　</p><p><br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
導演的指令剛下他就跟火箭一樣噴出去了，下一秒在轉播螢幕上就聽到聲音。<br/>
　　</p><p><br/>
　　<br/>
「唷！洛米男！我肚子快餓扁了，我們去吃飯吧！！！...啊對了，你是飯。」</p><p>　　</p><p><br/>
　　<br/>
看著螢幕的兩人差點沒跌倒，這都說了什麼跟什麼啊...<br/>
卡文迪許拿起被路飛拋在一旁的稿子，上面大概是一些“如果我是泡麵的話你就是筷子”之類沒情調的求婚台詞，大概是為了降低偶像的加分值吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
結果路飛把他昇華成另外一種意思......</p><p>只見巴托洛米奧難掩興奮，臉上泛起紅暈又手足無措，視線不時的飄向路飛又飄走。<br/>
「路飛前輩...！如果、前輩需要什麼的話，小的什麼都可以給你唄...就、就算是身體也......」</p><p>　　<br/>
在後台的兩人，雖然早就有預感路飛怎麼做都會成功(?)但是巴托洛米奧的反應...如果是對著自己有多好啊！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
「可惡的草帽路飛！粉絲給你搶的帳我還沒跟你算，巴托洛米奧我可不能讓給你！」<br/>
　　<br/>
「這話我不能當作沒聽到，“海賊慫公子”。」<br/>
「你想怎樣？“好人卡貝拉米”。」</p><p>　　<br/>
互相傷害的兩人和遭悲觀鬼魂攻擊到一樣跪在地上。</p><p>　　<br/>
此時節目旁白念出結論：觀察結束~如果對方偶像是情敵的話還是別想了。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 【紅托】鐵欄杆另一頭的太陽花(暗黑慎,if)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>紅髮巴托→路飛，暗黑慎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
腳上的鐐銬因為規律移動，發出鎖鏈互相敲擊的哐啷聲，脖子上訂製的海樓石項圈很巧妙的奪取他少部分的力氣，卻又不至於動彈不得。<br/>
沒有一絲溫柔的衝撞讓巴托洛米奧只能跪趴在地上抽泣，被發洩結束之後，他聽到身後對方單手不協調地把褲子穿上，整理好後就離開把門鎖死。</p><p>　　<br/>
紅髮的傢伙說這是他在船上唯一的用處。</p><p>　　<br/>
他把眼淚抹掉，顫抖得爬向角落，縮起身靠好，忽略身下流出的其他液體，思考著身上又多了些瘀青和傷痕吧...反正放著不管大概也會痊癒的。<br/>
空曠的房內只有一盞昏暗且閃爍的燈泡掛在頂上，他不用看清楚自己有多狼狽，這樣也好。</p><p>　　<br/>
他把頭往後抵在牆上聽著外面的對話，大部分都是關於一個叫“路飛”的人，每每聽著關於路飛的事蹟，就讓他越來越憧憬起來，巴托洛米奧幻想著要是能夠出去的話想要見見他，如果可以說上幾句話就好了，希望自己不會太緊張然後昏倒......<br/>
　　<br/>
他從角落的夾縫拿出一張已經折得爛爛的懸賞單，名字是“蒙奇•D•路飛”――那是他在這唯一的精神寄托，也是他在這裡唯一認識的名字。</p><p>　　<br/>
隔天，門再度打開，紅髮這次帶了另外一個人進來，巴托洛米奧看到那個人時完全愣住了――是路飛。<br/>
路飛憤怒的走過來把固定在地上的鐵鍊用武裝色扯碎，還給他批上外套，拉著他的手推開香克斯，頭也不回的往外走出.....</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>「哈――！........咳...！咳咳！！」<br/>
巴托洛米奧再度呼吸到新鮮空氣，為了舒緩氣管被手掌扼住的不適感而劇烈咳嗽。<br/>
　　<br/>
「恢復意識啦，做了什麼好夢嗎？」</p><p>　　<br/>
他還在房間裡<br/>
紅髮的腳邊是被撕碎的懸賞單</p><p>.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>香克斯是個渣渣，而巴托沒有在羅格鎮認識路飛。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>